sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TopazriVerse
The universe where all of Topazriel's characters, fanons, concepts and places are placed into is called Topazriverse. 'It is a combination of '''Topazri'el's name and the word Uni'''verse. Homeworld Geography In Topazriverse, Homeworld are four, Earth-sized moons that revolve around Verisia, a planet 1.5 times the size of Saturn. Each moon are near identical to Earth. All moons are governed by two members of the Great Diamond Authority each. Planet Verisia Planet Verisia, also known as Planet-V, Gem Capital, or simply'' Verisia'', is known for housing the capital of all gem colonies and activities in TopazriVerse. Dozens of cities are located in Planet Verisia, as well as it's biggest, most populous city, Sariate, is the center of all gem activities, industries, and companies. Verisia's Moons *Cailosia (governed by Tavernier Blue and Cora Sun-Drop) Moon Cailosia, also known as Moon-C, Green Moon, or simply Cailosia, is well known for being the largest moon in the group of four moons orbiting Planet Verisia. It is lead by Tavernier Blue Diamond and Cora Sun-Drop Diamond. There are two major landmasses in Moon Cailosia; Coaya Sazulle, and Crocus Solle, ''primarily governed by Tav and Cora, respectively. ''Coaya Sazulle ''is a primarily tropical and sub-tropical, large mass of land. It is divided into provinces, of which provinces are then divided into municipalities or cities, depending on the class of the area. ''Crocus Solle ''is primarily a dry, arid large landmass near Coaya Sazulle. Like Coaya Sazulle, it is divided into provinces, of which is divided into municipalities or cities. The two large continents are connected by a chain of large islands in the middle of the ocean, which is also known as ''Insulea Ligna. ''This is where gems from two of the continents meet. It is governed by both Tavernier Blue and Cora Sun-Drop. It is known for its quaint resort cities and snowy mountains. *Sajiesia (governed by Argyle Pink and Polar Star) '''Moon Sajiesia', also known as Moon-S, or simply Sajiesia, is the oldest moon orbiting Planet Verisia. It is lead by Argyle Pink Jubilee Diamond and Polar Star Diamond. Unlike Cailosia, there are only lakes in Moon Sajiesia, instead it is mostly occupied by land. Areas are divided into States, of which are divided into districts or cities. Each cities are isolated and connected together via bullet trains. It is the main mode of transportation in Moon Sajiesia. Two halves of Moon Sajiesia are divided for both Argyle Pink and Polar Star to govern, namely Diaros and Nievei. Diaros is a vast grassland with Big cities, while Nievei is very mountainous and snowy with small cities that go with the landscape. *Klauvosia (governed by Koi and Chopard Chameleon) *Yulosvia (governed by DeYoung Red and Supreme Purple Star) Crystal System In Topazriverse, there is a special system implemented in Homeworld. It is relatively similar to the Canon Homeworld's system, and yet has certain aspects that distincts it from canon Steven Universe Homeworld. *'Diamonds': They are the overall highest authority figures on Homeworld. Diamonds manage their respective assigned areas on Homeworld, gaining control over the area's resources, military, and economy. *'Pearls': Pearls are considered rare individuals that serve as assistants to high-ranking gems, especially to Diamonds. When the diamonds are unavailable, Pearls temporarily occupy their seats in the authority until they can be reached. *'Quartzes': Quartzes are high-ranking soldiers that defend the areas they serve. They are fairly uncommon, occupying approximately 25% of the total soldier population on Homeworld. *'Sapphires': Sapphires are rare gems that serve as advisers to the diamonds, foretelling events that can majorly affect Homeworld. *'Topaz Gems': Topaz Gems are gems that manage the military system. They have the ability to send soldiers out to missions to other planetary systems in different galaxies. *'Beryls': Beryls serve as assistants to Topaz Gems. When the Topaz Gems are unavailable, Beryls temporarily occupy their seats in the authority until they can be reached. Beryls also regularly patrol the streets for acts of crime. *'Tourmalines': Tourmalines are guards, standing beside doorways leading to important structures and places. *'Garnets': Garnets are receptionists, a gem employed in an office or another establishment to answer the telephone, deal with clients, and greet visitors. Free Gems Free Gems are, whatever their past position in the Crystal System, has equal rights and are considered the same. They are seperated into two classes; the Crystalline Class ''and the ''Non-crystalline Class. *'Crystalline Class': Crystalline Class Free Gems are regarded as high class to middle-high class. *'Non-crystalline Class': Non-crystalline Class Free Gems are regarded as low to middle-low class. History TBA Arcadia Masada Avitoriajes '''Arcadia Masada Avitoriajes '''is the name of the group of Diamonds that would normally be called "The Great Diamond Authority" in canon. Members *Tavernier Blue Diamond *Cora Sun-Drop Diamond *Argyle Pink Jubilee Diamond *Polar Star Diamond *Koi Diamond *Chopard Chameleon Diamond *DeYoung Red Diamond *Supreme Purple Star Diamond Chromonanti '''Chromonanti '''is a seperate society from Homeworld. This society consists entirely of multi-colored gems. Geography TBA Planet Chrome TBA Caste System TBA History TBA Characters TBA Trivia *At times, TopazriVerse intertwines with GraceVerse, especially in the collab series, Odd Diamond Out. Category:A to Z Category:Topazriel's Territory Category:Topazriverse